Jay's Past, Nya's Jelousy
by Addy Elric
Summary: An old friend od Jay's comes by the Bounty, thanks to Jay's parents. But how dose Nya, with her mixed feelings for Jay and Cole, feel about Jay's friend. Read and find out.
1. the stranger

**This is a fanfic about none other than the NyaXCole episode. It is based a little after the whole fiasco.**

(Nya's POV)

I am lying in my room when I hear a knock at my door. "Coming", I say. I open the door to see one of the two people, Cole.

"Hey," he said, "Kai wants to see you." "Ok." He walks away, and I follow. Things have been so…awkward since Jay saw us on our date, or whatever you want to call it.

"Hey," I hear my brother say as I come in to view, "Nya. Can you apologize to Jay? You to Cole." "WHAT WHY SHOULD WE", Cole yells, "WE DIDN'T DO ANY-" I cut him off, "I will."

"What why?"

"Because we made him this way. It's our fault he is upset."

"Where is he", I ask Kai. "Below", he pointed down, "he's been down there since he got back from his parents' house." "Why did he go the-", I am cut off when Lloyd and Zane walk in the room.

"Hey", says Lloyd, "what are you guys talking about." "About why Jay went to his parents' house", I say. Lloyd looks at me with his bright green eyes. You can see the understanding in his eyes. "Well I don't know", he says, "but he came back with ALOT of stuff." "Like what", I question. "Zane can you tell us", Cole asks. He looks kind of cute when he is con- no Nya focus. "Yes", Zane says, " I calculate he brought 100.66 pounds of scrap metal, 10 engines, 15 motorcycle batteries, 24 wheels, and many more items." "What could he build with all that stuff", says the black ninja. Ok I take it back, he is not so cute when he is confused. You could _feel_ every set of eyes land on his. From Zane's light gray ones to Kai's red ones. My hazel to Lloyds green.

"Umm… I'm going on a limb here but I think he might be building a motorcycle", I say. "Ohhhhhhhh. That makes sense." Everyone but Cole facepalmed. "We should call Jay up", said Kai. "Ok. " "Awesome." Kai then yelled, "JAY COME UP HERE!"

(Jay's POV)

"JAY COME UP HERE", I hear Kai yelled. Damn he is loud, I can hear him over my music. Why now, my favorite song just came on. I sigh and pause _Centuries by Fall Out Boy, _and walk up the stairs.

When I get to the top of the stairs, before I even see Kai, I see a flash of yellow or blonde hair. But no one but Lloyd and Zane have blonde hair. Yet theirs looks more white than yellow. I shake my head and finish walking up the stairs.

Once I get up the stairs I see everyone but Sensei Wu, Garmadon, and Misako.

"So", I state, "what do y'all need?" Nya walks up to me, I can see the worry in her eyes. I don't want to look at her, so I turn my head away from her. I feel myself tearing up. "Jay", she says with all kinds of worry in her voice. She then grabs my arm softly, and gave it an even softer squeeze. "Jay, are you all right. You've been down there ever since you got back for your parents' house." I look at her. Our eyes meet. My electric blue to her hazel. "Yeah. I'm fine", I lie.

Ever since Nya's and Cole's date I have been so…empty. "Good", she smiled.

Then a sound emerged from the front of the Bounty. We all turned ready to defend ourselves. Then I saw what made the sound. It was…her. She had blonde hair 6 inches above her, small waist. "Jay", she says. Her snow day eyes meet mine. Everyone turns to me. "Jess", I breathe out. Her eyes light up then got wide. I dropped my numb chucks as she drops her purse and backpack. We both smile. Then she runs to me, and when she gets to me, I pick her up and spin her around.

"I missed you", she states once I put her down. He hug, then I say, "I missed you to."

(Nya's POV)

We braced ourselves. Then I saw girl come in to view. She has long blonde hair that went down to the middle of her back, with snow day blue eyes. She beautiful, and much better looking than me. She looks directly at Jay. Then she says one word, "Jay." Everyone in the room looks at the chestnut haired 19 year old. "Jess", he said, almost like a whisper. Jay dropped his weapon and she dropped her bags and she smiled. Then she ran to him. He picked her up and spun her around. I felt a strange feeling in my chest and I just wanted to hit her. I missed you, she says her voice muffled by Jay's chest.


	2. pillow kisser

**sorry for the wait. I didn't figure this out, with school and all. this chapter is shot too so forgive me.**

**disclaimer: sorry i didn't do his before. I Addy Elric do not own Ninjago or its charters. only Jess.**

* * *

><p>"I missed you", she says her voice muffled by Jay's chest.<p>

"I missed you to", he replies. By the time the hugged ended, I was seeing red.

"So Jay," Kai says breaking the silence, "who's this." Jay looked at us, with the biggest smile on his face. Then finally Jay states, "Everyone this is", he points and the blonde, "Jess. My best friend from way back when."

(Kai's POV)

Wait so Jay has I friend is a chick _and_ hot. Goddamn it. "So…" Nya says, we all look at her. It's obvious that she doesn't like Jay's _lady friend_. "Hi. I'm Nya." Jess walks up to Nya and shakes her hand.

"I'm Kai", I add, she comes up to me and smiles. "Nice to meet you Kai." I notice she has a southern accent, but not a trashy one. Like formal or like the ones in movies with a rich man has a nice wife from the south, the ones that have the black dresses and pearls.

Everyone finishes their introductions and she just looks so…sad in a way. Yet her blue eyes are filled with happiness.

She looks up, and around the bounty. "Wow", she breathes out. "This is", she paused, looking words. "Amazing"

I just look at her, with sun blonde hair that is waist long. Every curve of her body looks perfect. Her shirt is black with an elaborate design of a blue jay, dark denim shorts, and black converse.

"So", she says rubbing her hands together, turning to look at her. "Have you guys been taking care of my pillow kisser?" Lloyd starting laughing hysterically, and all of us started laughing too, even Zane let out a snicker. "He did that when he was younger?" I ask, catching my breath. "Damn right he did. Half the time I would find slobber on his pillows", she laughed.

(Nya's POV)

The pillow kisser comment ticked Jay off and everyone who wasn't laughing (me, Zane, and P.I.X.A.L) could see that. Jay then pulled this odd object out from his sleeve. It was hourglass figure, sliver, with little lightning bolts on it, and in the middle was a little line. He grabbed both sides with both hands and pulled it apart. A chain connecting the two showed up.

Then he hit her on the head with it. Everyone stopped laughing as it hit her head. "Ouch, Jay!" she yelled, holding her head. "That hurt!"

"Whatever. As long as you done show them the" Jay started then stopped and looked at us, "the _you know what_, I won't hit you again." "You and your goddamned homemade numb chucks. I knew, _I knew_, that I should have never let you watch that stupid ninja movie. Now look at you! An actual ninja! Who would have knew!" she exclaimed.

"I did", Jay said, with a matter of fact voice, with his arms crossed.


	3. how it began part 1

(Nya's POV)

"I missed you", she says her voice muffled by Jay's chest.

"I missed you to", he replies. By the time the hugged ended, I was seeing red.

"So Jay," Kai says breaking the silence, "who's this." Jay looked at us, with the biggest smile on his face. Then finally Jay states, "Everyone this is", he points and the blonde, "Jess. My best friend from way back when."

(Kai's POV)

Wait so Jay has a friend that is a chick _and_ hot. Goddamn it. "So…" Nya says, we all look at her. It's obvious that she doesn't like Jay's _lady friend_. "Hi. I'm Nya." Jess walks up to Nya and shakes her hand.

"I'm Kai", I add, she comes up to me and smiles. "Nice to meet you Kai." I notice she has a southern accent, but not a trashy one. Like formal or like the ones in movies with a rich man has a nice wife from the south, the ones that have the black dresses and pearls.

Everyone finishes their introductions and she just looks so…sad in a way. Yet her blue eyes are filled with happiness.

She looks up, and around the bounty. "Wow", she breathes out. "This is", she paused, looking words. "Amazing"

I just look at her, with sun blonde hair that is waist long. Every curve of her body looks perfect. Her shirt is black with an elaborate design of a blue jay, dark denim shorts, and black converse.

"So", she says rubbing her hands together, turning to look at her. "Have you guys been taking care of my pillow kisser?" Lloyd starting laughing hysterically, and all of us started laughing too, even Zane let out a snicker. "He did that when he was younger?" I ask, catching my breath. "Damn right he did. Half the time I would find slobber on his pillows", she laughed.

(Nya's POV)

The pillow kisser comment ticked Jay off and everyone who wasn't laughing (me, Zane, and P.I.X.A.L) could see that. Jay then pulled this odd object out from his sleeve. It was hourglass figure, sliver, with little lightning bolts on it, and in the middle was a little line. He grabbed both sides with both hands and pulled it apart. A chain connecting the two showed up.

Then he hit her on the head with it. Everyone stopped laughing as it hit her head. "Ouch, Jay!" she yelled, holding her head. "That hurt!"

"Whatever. As long as you done show them the" Jay started then stopped and looked at us, "the _you know what_, I won't hit you again." "You and your goddamned homemade numb chucks. I knew, _I knew_, that I should have never let you watch that stupid ninja movie. Now look at you! An actual ninja! Who would have knew!" she exclaimed.

"I did", Jay said, with a matter of fact voice, with his arms crossed.

"What?" Cole asked.

(Cole P.O.V)

Ever since Jess has gotten here I can't stop looking at her. I didn't notice what she was talking about.

She reminded me of sunshine. Her hair is the color of the sun, and her eyes are like the sky. Damn, why do I sound so…so sappy? Maybe it's because my dad was a blacksmith. Yeah let's go with that.

After that I realized what Jess was saying.

"You and your goddamned homemade numb chucks. I knew, _I knew_, that I should have never let you watch that stupid ninja movie. Now look at you! An actual ninja! Who would have knew!" she nearly yelled.

"I did", Jay responded, his arms crossed.

"What?" Cole asked.

"When Jay and I were 8", she started, "I showed him a ninja movie. Holy shit, do I regret it. I wanted him to see, like, one of my favorite movies. Who could blame me? So we watched it, I can't remember the movie, but Jay became _**obsessed**_ with ninjas, right. So then he had this plan that he would become the ninja of lighting right. And he saw that this one ninja had numb chucks so he made his own. And they were so weird, they collapsed into an hourglass figure, and inside were the super long chains. It came apart in the middle and if he pressed a button spikes would come out. Well back to the point, he was determined to become a ninja. I never thought that he would become a ninja. We thought it was a faze, but even after 10 FREAKING YEARS he was still in love with ninjas."

"So Jay thought he would become a ninja?" Nya asks.

"Yup. His mom and I thought it was funny he wanted to become the ninja of lighting, of all things." Jess laughed.

"Why is that so funny?"

"When Jay was little he was afraid of thunder!" Jess started laughing like a maniac

Everyone was laughing at Jay when she finished. His face was redder than a tomato.

"Awwwwww," Jess laughed. "Is Jay getting embarrassed? Aren't you to cute." Then some way, somehow, Jays face became even redder. Out of anger and embarrassment, he smacked Jess upside the head.

Jess clenched her fist, closed her eyes, and inhaled then exhaled. She calmed herself down, then to everyone's amusement, she grabbed Jay's shirt pulled him down to her height and got in his face.

"If you hit me one more time I will show little miss cherry blossom all, and I mean _ALL, _the vlogs we made. Got it?" Jess threatened. Jay was clearly scared.

"Wait," Nya said, "you guys made vlogs?" "Yeah. We started when we were 10 until oldie came and stole Jay from everyone in town when he was 18."

"Well I guess you're the girl who was with Jay when he was leaving. The one crying in his arms I presume." A voice said from the back of the room. Everyone looks at were the voice came from. It was sensei Wu.

"I have to admit, it was very sad, to see a girl crying in his arms."

"YOU!" Jess screamed. "YOU TOOK MY BEST FRIEND AWAY! I'LL KILL YOU!" Jess charged at him, but (a very exasperated) Jay put his arms around her waist and held her back. "I came on my own." He grabbed her shoulder and turned her to face him. "You know that."

(Nya's POV)

"You know that."

Wow, Jay is acting weird. I never seen him so, clam and demanding. I have never seen this side of him. Yet Jess seems as if she has.

"I will never believe that." Jess told Jay. She looked so sad, it was like all the pain of not having Jay around was coming out of her. I could see that she was about to cry.

"I need you to." Jay said as he pulled the girl into a hug. She put her arms under his and put them up to the collar of his shirt. Then all of sudden she pushed away from the taller boy.

Then she yelled "WHO WANTS TO SEE JAY DO STUPID STUFF THOUGH OUT HIS CHILDHOOD!"

"ME!" Yelled everyone over 18. (Aside from Wu and P.I.X.A.L)

"And how are you going to show them," Jay said. "With this." The blond woman held up a CD. Jay's eyes went wide. "NO!" He dove for the disk, but the girl jumped away from him and grabbed Kai. "Where can I play this?" she asked quickly, before Jay could get up.

"Come with me." Kai responded. He grabbed her hand and took her to the one place everyone could see. The control room. I ran after them, wanting to see Jay acting stupid.

As she put in the disk in she yelled "GET SEATS AND SNACKS! Y'ALL ARE GONNA LOVE THIS!"

Jay scrambled to the player that that the disk was in.


End file.
